My Fiancée
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: Akane is once again saved by Ranma, but this time, their situation is different. Or is it really? Who's behind the whole thing, anyway? 23 chapters and completed :)
1. Chapter 1

_Akane is caught up in an incident, this time, though, it has nothing to do with Ranma._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 1)

Out in a busy shopping area:

Akane was out for a leasurely shop when a black car with tinted windows pulled up beside her.

Ranma was walking behind her and spotted her. However, he thought nothing of the shadowy car and, as she was stood looking at something in a shop window, he was _going_ to catch up to her and ask her what she was looking for. That was until the back door of the car opened up and someone snatched her inside.

Ranma, quite baffled someone would do that, took a running start after them.

Inside the car:

Akane screamed as the man, roughly in his twenties, pinned her down.

"Now, now. Be quiet." He said calmly, covering her mouth with his hand. "You'll get something in return, that's for sure."

Akane's eyes widened.

In return for _what_?

A whole list of possibilities ran through her mind...

Following the car:

Ranma kept on running, but it seemed the driver took this in and sped up a little. But that wasn't going to stop _him_, after all, he was a talented martial artist. And he'd rescued Akane enough times and had never given up. Not once. That fact wasn't about to change now.

Inside the car:

Taking his hand away from her mouth, his lips were replaced to keep her from being too objective towards him.

She tried to push him away but he was quite forceful. Especially with his tounge. But she was a martial artist and, to her, kisses were important. They were meant to be special and so she wasn't going to let this jerk spoil them for her.

A few feet behind the car:

Ranma knew he had to get Akane back. Who knew what he was doing in that car. Ranma had to be sure she was safe so he kept his feet pedalling. Never stopping for breath. Never getting caught up in a crowd.

Inside the car:

Akane's arm was pulled from her side just as he put his hand back over her mouth. He smiled slyly and started to make his way down the side of her neck with violent kisses. Not at all romantic.

She felt something being injected into her arm. "This'll be the last time you see my face." He said as her vision blurred and she fell into uncoonsiousness.

Behind the car:

Ranma was still chasing the car. It, for a good reason, felt mysteriously creepy. Ranma could feel Akane's aura growing weaker. It was weak. And his was strong and had bad intentions written all over...

Finally catching up to the car, Ranma pulled the side door open and the guy straight off of Akane. Ranma, without the time to think or blush at the fact Akane's top had been removed by this pervert, snatched Akane and her top that was shoved down the side of the leather seat.

Standing on the pavement, Ranma shover her top in his pocket, took off his shirt and pulled it over Akane's shoulder and quickly buttoned it up.

Hauling Akane onto his shoulders, Ranma chased after the culprit of this dirty crime.

Fleeing, the shady man looked over his shoulder to see Ranma advancing on him.

Seeing Ukyo's okonomiyaki resturant, Ranma slipped inside and put Akane down on a seat.

"Ranma-honey!"

"Look after Akane for me, Ukyo!" He said before shooting out again.

Confused, Ukyo stared after him for a moment.

"He didn't call me Ucchan... What's going on?"

Back on the chase, Ranma caught the guy by his collar.

"Ah! What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Growled Ranma.

The next thing the man knew, Ranma's fist was plummiting towards his face...

With the guy pretty much beat, Ranma dragged him to the police station.

At the police station:

The man at the police station's front desk looked quite surprised someone was being dragged in. "C-can I help you?" He stuttered.

"This guy," Ranma held his up, "attempted rape."

The man at the desk re-adjusted his glasses. "R-rape?!" He was getting more and more shocked with everything Ranma said.

Ranma nodded.

"D-do you have any proof?"

"My fiancee was drugged once he dragged her into his car. That's my proof. The victim."

"We can't arrest him, but we can hold him in isolation if you'd like to attend a court case." The desk-man explained.

"Anything. So if that's what it takes, that's what I'll do."

The desk-man seemed rather scared. "C-could you, by any chance, go fetch the girl?"

"She's at my friend's resturant. I'll go get her, you hold onto this jerk." Ranma said, tossing the criminal aside.

Ukyo's resturant:

"If she's in Ranma's top, then is she wearing her own top underneath, or what?"

Some of the boys from Ranma's class were waiting for their order from Ukyo.

"Maybe we should see for ourselves."

Ukyo slammed her giant cooking utensil down in between the unconcious Akane and the perverted boys.

"I don't care who it is," Ukyo said through gritted teeth, "looking down a girls top is unexplainable, unacceptable and just. Plain. WRONG!"

A moment of silence followed, interupted only by Ranma's coming and going to retrieve Akane.

All eyes followed his movements as he entered and exited.

"Hey? Did Ranma have Akane's top in his pocket?"

Back at the police station:

With Akane mounted on Ranma's back once again, he re-entered the station. There were now three officers inspecting the crime.

Turning to face him when he entered, an officer also questioned Ranma's hold on Akane's item of clothing.

"You claim _this_ man was the rapist, yet _you_ are in possesion of _her_ clothing and _you_ brought in a bloodied and bruised man."

"Akane's _my_ fiancee! I believe it's my _right_ to protect her when the time calls for it."

"And we also hear that you agreed to a court case. How old are you?" Another officer piped up.

"_We_ are sixteen." Ranma answered.

"Less of the attitude." The third said. "If this is true, then he's looking at around ten years."

Ranma nodded, that seemed reasonable for what he'd done.

"But, in order for him to do that time, we'd indeed have to attend a court case to question the victim and any witnesses. We'll have everything in order. All _you_ need to do is find yourself a lawyer and gather any witnesses you know of. Even if they play a minor part in this crime."

Ranma nodded again. Accepting everything that was going to happen, he'd never imagined thing would be like this. Why did this have to happen to _him_? Him and Akane? It was always them...

That's the end of the chapter.

I hope this has got you interested for what'll happen with the other fiancees and when Akane wakes up?

I've got that all planned and, although my writing may not be the best, I hope you can all enjoy the plot of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Court Case**

_Akane gets caught up in some trouble, nothing caused by Ranma's hectic life, this time though. What will happen..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Awakening

Tendo's dojo entrance:

Ranma, with Akane mounted upon his back, managed to get back into the house without anyone noticing Akane was with him, unconcious.

After sneaking up the stairs, Ranma slipped into Akane's room and set her onto the bed.

Ranma sank to the floor. Now he'd calmed down, he realised what he'd done. Akane wasn't even able to have her say in the matter. But that guy needed to learn his lesson. He should do his time. That's the least he deserved.

Akane's bedroom:

It had been around an hour since Ranma had brought Akane home. He sighed, turning onto his side whilst lying on the floor beside her bed.

Staring at the wall, Ranma heard Akane rousing from her drugged state.

Ranma sat up just in time to see her eyes opening.

Akane rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Setting her sights upon Ranma, she furrowed her brows. Why was he in her room?

"Hey, how're you feelin'?" Ranma asked, whispering.

Akane nodded and Ranma took it that she was feeling better.

Sitting up, Akane noticed she was wearing Ranma's Chinese shirt.

"What happened?" Akane slurred, the drowsiness yet to wear off.

"You don't remember? Not any of it?"

Akane shook her head.

"Here's _your_ top." Ranma handed it to her.

Akane slowly accepted her top and Ranma turned to face the wall.

Akane unbuttoned Ranma's shirt and replaced it with her own. Once she was properly dressed, she handed Ranma his shirt back.

Ranma quickly pulled his shrit on and buttoned it up. When he turned around he saw she was staring downwards at her yellow covers.

"You really don't remember _any_ of it?"

Akane was silent for a moment before responding.

"I was out shopp-"

_The car. _

_She was pulled in._

_The man pinned her down._

_His hand muffling her protests._

_His mouth._

_Kissing her..._

Akane's arms flew around Ranma's neck.

As the tears formed, fell and soaked his shirt, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Slowly, Ranma let his arms circle around Akane's waist.

She gripped onto the back material of Ranma's shirt. It was a tight grip, one that was too strong to break. Tighter, tighter...

Ranma bowed his head, next to hers. He could smell him on her...

He brought her closer. Closer...

"Dinner!" Kasumi's voice broke through the silence. It stopped her tears and caused them to part quite suddenly.

I hope you've enjoyed this chappie!

Thank you to all of you who've read my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Court Case**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 3)

_"Dinner!" Kasumi called, breaking through the silence._

Ranma and Akane jumped apart, seperating within a second. Akane wiped her tears, re-composed herself and stood up, joining Ranma to head down the stairs. Poking her head out of her door to check if the coast was clear, Akane nodded as they went down, no one suspecting they were together.

"Where've you been, boy?" Genma asked.

"I was on the roof."

"How did you know dinner was ready then, _Ranma_?" Nabiki asked slyly.

"Akane told me."

"How did she know you were on the roof."

"'Cause she was on the roof not long ago."

"And saw you there?"

"Yeah. Anyway, what's with all these sudden questions."

"Nothing, nothing." Nabiki waved her hand, dissmissing the matter.

"So, Akane? Did you find it?" Kasumi asked.

"Er, no... I'll have to see another time."

"Find what?" Ranma piped up.

"I thought they sold them in New Look." Nabiki pointed out.

"Yeah, probably!" Akane waved her hands about frantically, blushing like mad. "But, I, er, met up with Sayuri and Yuka and totally forgot what I was out for!"

"Okay, calm down. It was for yourself, anyway." Nabiki rolled her eyes.

Akane couldn't bring herself to join the conversations surrounding her, too embarrassed and nervous that she might make a fool of herself again.

On their way up the stairs:

"What were you out for, Akane?" Ranma asked for the millionth time. He'd been bugging her the whole evening since Kasumi brought it up.

"Just leave it, Ranma!"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I just don't want to." Akane stepped into her room but Ranma, taking his chances, followed her.

"I wanted to ask you earlier, anyway."

"And you didn't because...?"

"I was wrapped up in the situation. Ya know... But, after what happened today," Ranma started, lowering his voice, "why can't you trust me enough to tell me what you were looking for earlier when you were out? Everyone else knows, or at least has some idea to not need to question it."

"Everyone but my dad and yours. At least _they_ can respect a girl's privacy."

"What's wrong with me asking. I know it'll just be something really simple and not worth all of this!"

"So what if it is, you're the one that started it it!"

"But-"

"I'll tell you at another time... When it's more appropriate."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a... Um... A surprise..." Akane blushed, her gaze diverted to the ground a few moments before.

"Ehhh?"

"Another time, Ranma." She whispered.

"Well, alright. I'm heading to bed."

As soon as the words left his mouth, her eyes widened slightly and, blushing harder, she called him back.

He turned to face her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Would you... Stay?"

"'Till you fall asleep, you mean?"

"Sleep with me."

"W-why?..."

"I'd feel... Safer... With you here..." She murmered, scared to see how he'd react.

"Let me just go get changed. I'll be back."

Ranma walked, confused, towards the room he shared with his father, Genma.

Ranma thought, briefly, that Akane might be more affected by this than he originally thought. Sighing, he quickly changed into his green pyjamas and headed back to Akane's room. Lucky for him, his old pop was already asleep. On his tip-toes, Ranma returned to Akane's room. She was clad in her usual yellow pyjamas which looked similar to his.

She sat on her bed, nervously awaiting his return, staring at the closed curtains hanging over her window.

Was she _that_ worried about it happening again?

Ranma quietly closed her door and stood in the middle of the room.

They were drowning in the deafening silence.

Ranma eventually coughed, and stuttered out a "so..."

Akane looked down at her feet dangling off the side of the bed. She pushed herself back futher onto the bed until her back touched the wall. She slipped her legs under the covers, glancing at where Ranma still stood before lying down and pulling the covers up to her neck.

Ranma, still quite uneasy and unsure about the idea, switched the lights off. Wandering over, he lifted the covers and sat there for a moment, looking down on Akane, who had pulled herself into the fetal position, grasping the covers just below her chin. Ranma smiled, somehow having a warm, happy feeling.

Was it because she trusted enough to let him sleep in here for her benefit? Because she wants him there?... Because she _needs_ him there? Because it was _him_ there beside her, not that _pig_ she adores so much?

Akane felt Ranma's weight shift as he lay beside her. Her heart was racing, yet she couldn't remove the smile that had attached itself to her face. She enjoyed the warmth she could feel behind her. She turned onto her right side, facing away from the wall, and saw he, too, had a faint smile on his face. She _was_ going to apologize for making him sleep with _her_, the fact he'd rather it'd be one of his _cute_ fiancées on her mind, but, as she closed her eyes, instinct came over her. She felt the need to be closer to him. So, without thinking, she felt herself move closer to him...

Ranma felt Akane move up beside him. He felt the fabric of her pyjamas brush his arm. He opened his eyes to see her move again. She sat up slightly and her eyes met his. His hand came up and cupped her cheek. He brushed some hair behind her ear. Her hand touched his and their fingers interwined. He brought their hands down to rest on his chest and she lay her her head over his heart. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to it's beating. It had slowed significantly from when she first brought the idea up. Now it was back to a steady rythm. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Their first night spent together. (In this fanfic, anyway! Tee-hee!)

I hope you all enjoyed this.

I was listening to Boyce Avenue whilst writing this. (Don't Stop Believing, Bleeding Love, Iris, Chasing Cars, Teenage Dream) You should check him out on YouTube. He's amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

* * *

Chapter 4)

Akane felt herself drift away from dreamland and back into reality. At first she was thinking, '_oh God, it's morning_!' But, as she remembered the events of last night, the way they understood eachother without speaking, Akane smiled into Ranma's warm chest.

About to roll over, Ranma noticed Akane was _still_ snuggled up beside him. Ranma peeked one eye open to see her face; a gentle smile mounted there. Her chest rose and fell and she had a rosy touch to her cheeks. Ranma felt his eyelids, still heavy, begin to close again. Before he slipped back into sleep he looked at the clock on her desk. It was 6am and Ranma decided that, before anyone saw and got the wrong idea, he'd head back to his room and catch a few more winks of sleep.

# # # # #

Kasumi's soft, calling voice and the warm aroma of breakfast cooed to Akane and forced her eyes open. With a soft hum, Akane opened her eyes but was surprised Ranma wasn't there. When did he leave? _Why_ did he leave? Akane let out a yawn, put her slippers on and trudged down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

Turning the corner and entering the dining room, Akane saw Ranma sat in his usual place at the table. Akane took her seat beside him, as usual, just in time for Kasumi to dish out breakfast.

After they'd eaten breakfast, Ranma and Akane headed out. True, it was Sunday, but there was nothing wrong with meeting up with friends outside of school.

The two neared their friendship group, waving as they said their hellos.

###

Taking a bite of her sandwhich, Akane glanced over at Ranma for a moment.

"Hey, Akane?" As Sayuri spoke up, wonder in her voice, the boys looked round from their conversation to see what was bothering her.

"Hmm?" Akane gave her a _what's-up,_ nodding for her to continue.

"Not to be nosey, but, is that a hickey?" Sayuri pointed to Akane's neck.

_Crap!_ Akane thought. _Why didn't I notice that? Now what am I going to do?_

Her panic only lasted a moment for her thoughts were interupted by the boys.

"You got in there, didn't you, _Ranma_?!" Hiroshi teased.

"No way!"

"_Suuure_, Ranma." Daisuke rose his eyebrows knowingly.

"That wasn't me! We never did anything like _that_ last night!" Ranma began to flail his arms around infront of himself, but what he said just made the situation worse.

"You actually spent the night with Akane?" Daisuke asked, surprised.

"Man, we were only joking, but... _Now_..." The tone in Hiroshi's voice grew menacing.

"What's all this? And here I was, thinking Akane was a good little girl."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ranma screamed.

"And you guys are my witnessess." Nabiki said, looking at Ranma's friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke.

Meanwhile, with a blank expression, Akane stared off into space. She was having flashbacks of the day before. _Being snatched into the car. Being helpless against his strength whilst being pinned down. Slowly drifting out of conciousness..._

Tears sat in the corners of her eyes.

"Akane?" Yuka waved her hand of her friend's face, but there was no reaction. She even tried clicking and clapping to make her blink but... Nothing.

Suddenly, and quite randomly, Kuno popped out from nowhere and, in moments, he had Akane lifted off the ground, his arms fixated rather securely around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Oh, my love! How good it is to see you _outside_ of school! How wonderful!"

Now, normally Akane would have easily took Kuno out with a swift kick sending flying off, but today, for a reason that nobody gathered there knew, Akane threw a tantrum. At first everyone looked quite confused at Akane's behaviour, but they soon became worried at her actions. It was just _too _unlike her.

"Aaaahhhh! Get off of me! Get off! Leave me alone! What do you want? Just get off!"

"A... Kane?" Stupified beyond belief, all anyone could do was watch in astonishment.

She kicked her legs frantically. She looked like a spoilt child throwing a fit.

"My love? What's wrong?"

"Kuno!" Ranma called desperately. "Just let go of her! Now's not the time!"

Running up to them came the police. "Sir, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to put the girl down."

"You cannot tell _me_ what to do. She's _my_ love, after all. Now, begone with you!"

"Oh, please, Kuno-baby. She's Ranma's fiancée."

"Wait a minute. It's _you_ again? What is it with you two?"

"Again?!" A chorus of voices questioned, looking at Ranma.

Kuno put Akane down, his mind on what the officer had just said.

"What is meant by _again_? Of course, you evil sourcerer! Police should be aware of scoundrels like you, that hound countless amounts of women!" He gripped Ranma's collar. This ended in his face meeting Ranma's foot.

"Not my fault people find Akane attractive." Ranma replied, his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes closed. He turned around, facing Akane who was calming hersellf down, telling herself under her breath that everything was going to be OK.

"Alright, well, everything seems to be fine now. We'll leave you to your own devices. Just stay out of trouble." The officer told them, wandering off.

"So, 150 Yen, Ranma..." Nabiki smiled slyly.

"Nabiki, you know I don't have that sort of money."

"Then you can gradually pay this off. I'll charge you little by little."

"Whatever." Ranma sighed. He plopped himself down beside Akane who was resting against the tree they were sat under for shade.

Nabiki smirked, heading off in the opposite direction the officer went.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a cop."

Hiroshi's comment ensued laughter from the rest of the group. Akane smiled and Ranma chuckled lightly. Running a hand through his bangs, Ranma remembered that he still had to tell Akane about the court case they'd have to attend. Sighing, Ranma got to his feet and tried to think of how he'd word the conversation. But it was going to be harder than usual.

Akane also got to her feet. After being embarrassed so publically, as she had been, in front of her friends, she said she'd better head home to complete the homework when, in reality, she'd already completed it on friday, _before_ the weekend.

After Akane said this, Ranma's mind went blank with the thought of homework. He was so caught up in the events of yesterday that he'd completely forgot he was going to ask Akane to help him. It was still sat in his backpack next to his futon.

"I haven't done it." Ranma whispered.

"You never do it though, Ranma." Daisuke mentioned.

"Yeah, but I can't get a detention at the moment." Ranma told him.

"Why not?" Yuka asked.

"Because-" Ranma stopped himself, it wasn't his place to tell them, it wasn't his buisness. "I just don't want to keep staying after school an' stuff. C'mon, Akane, let's go get it done."

Taking Akane's wrist, Ranma dragged her along back to the dojo.

Ranma slowed down to a walk as they neared the front gate.

"Ranma, I'm not helping you. I've already done it." Akane snatched her wrist back, stopping before they rounded the corner.

"Then, why did you say you haven't?" Ranma inquired.

"Because, after what happened with Kuno, I was really embarrassed and... You know..." Akane trailed off, looking anywhere but into Ranma's eyes, far too knowing for her liking.

Ranma nodded. Deep down, he felt bad for her being in such a difficult position. She must of been feeling so indescribably insecure and embarrased to confide in anybody and yet, he had stuck his nose in, now causing her to have to attend a court case. And that meant her having to talk about the situation, not to her friends or family, but to members of the public, strangers she had never met before.

With an a sigh, hinted with irritation towards himself, Ranma led her back into the house.

"Akane?" He piped up as they reached the top of the stairs. "Can we still work together on the homework?"

A smile reappeared on Akane's face. Defeated by the lack of energy to refuse, which could cause an unwanted and unnecassery arguement, Akane agreed.

# # # # #

Ranma seated himself beside Akane who was at the head of the bed. They worked rather well together. At her side, Ranma was incredibly close, arms touching close, but Akane didn't mind. She welcomed the fact that they could be sat so close and not be bothered by it.

Ranma kept working, concentrating on this homework was the only way to keep them from conversing friendly, because, if they did talk leisurely, _that_ topic would somehow sneak through the gap in his lips. He knew he'd have to tell her, but he didn't want to. He didn't want an arguement. Not when she was tolerating his presence, letting him sleep beside her. He wanted her to be able to trust him, but keeping important things away from her, like this, for example, would break the trust. But, as all things come to an end, he came to the end of the homework sheet. Looking up, Ranma noticed Akane seemed happier. She smiled at him and that's when he realised how close they really were sitting. He knew she was near, but... Wow.

"Akane... I need to talk to you and... You might hate me for a while afterwards, but... I was doing it for you."

"What are you talking about, Ranma?" Akane questioned, being absorbed completly by his serious aura...

* * *

So... Chapter four... I'm so mean for leaving it here... CLIFFHANGER!

I hope you all enjoyed this update! And, as always, any comments will be gratefully welcomed! Thank you xx


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 5 

_"Akane... I need to talk to you and... You might hate me for a while afterwards but... I was doing it for you."_

_"What are you talking about, Ranma?" Akane questioned, being absorbed completly by his serious aura..._

* * *

"When, the other day, when... When you were unconcious... I..."

Ranma, hating the listening silence, struggled to find the words. And it didn't help that he had the foot-in-mouth desiese, which chose _now_ to kick in.

"Ranma, whatever it is, you can tell me." Akane put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I trust you."

And Akane also chose now to be the most understanding person. Dammit! He'd rather she _didn't_ want to listen. That she'd get angry, throw him out the window, or... Whatever! Anything was better than this. Being understood, listened to, when he **didn't** want to tell her.

But, one other thing was bugging him. Why was it that he didn't want to tell her?

Was it because he wanted her to be able to trust him.

Or was it because he thought that it would put her through, perhaps, more trauma; having to stand up and recollect those memories. To bring them foremost in her mind. After all, she already hated having those flash-backs. What good would it do her to have to think of them again **and** have to tell people she may not trust what had happened. What he tried to do. And, if _that_ wasn't enough, have to be interrogated by some sleezy lawyer poking his nose in, trying to make it seem like it was all a lie.

Dammit! Why did he always get himself into these messes! Sometimes he wished his mind moved faster than his mouth did!

"Ranma... Whatever it is... If you were doing it for me, it's okay. So, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad. Look, I'll even pinky-promise."

"You don't have to do that, Akane. You can get mad. I'll understand if you do." Ranma replied. He was completely prepared to take what she thought he deserved. Whether it be kicked through the air, or hit numerous times over the head or wherever else she wanted, or, if it came to it, to be given the silent treatment. At least, if she DID ignore him, he'd know what for this time.

Akane gazed at him, letting him take his time to form his sentances which, she knew, he had trouble doing in these sorts of situations.

With a deep breath, Ranma confessed everything he felt necassery to tell Akane.

And, all the while, Akane just sat. Just sat and listened. It felt nice to know his side of the story. It also felt nice for him to fess up something without anyone else getting involved, like mentioning something key to an event where he'd _have_ to explain things to prevent anyone from getting the wrong idea.

"And I can understand if you want me to call it off, or whatever, 'cause, ya know, if you don't feel up to it... But I think you should think about it 'cause... Scum like him deserve to go to jail for those sorta crimes."

Akane nodded. "I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I need to show him I'm not a pushover. He can't do those kinda things and get away with them."

Ranma grinned. This was his Akane. The one he fell in love with. He was glad she had found her confidence again.

The sun rays burst through her window the next morning. Opening her eyes, Akane wasn't surprised to see Ranma had gone before daylight again; it wouldn't help their situation if rumors were spreading about them sleeping together. And they had an embarrassing moment of nearly letting it slip yesterday when they were with their friends. And, from out of nowhere, Nabiki popped up and got caught up in the event. Luckily, they both hoped, it had been forgotten.

Pulling herself out of bed, Akane changed into her school uniform and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

Today was going to be a long day if rumors _had_ spread.

* * *

Sorry if it's short, but I wanted to focus on the conversation, not the development and continuation too much.

None the less, I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

* * *

Chapter 6)

The chatter and laughter soon became hushed whispers as Ranma and Akane entered the classroom together.

"How much you wanna bet it's true?"

"And how're _you_ gonna find out?"

"I'll ask 'em!" The boy said boldly. "So, how much're you bettin'?"

"Alright, one lunch they don't tell you. And you?"

"Two lunches says they do!" The boy hopped off his desk and wandered over to Ranma. "So, Ranma... Is it true that you and Akane have been-"

"Sleeping together?" Ranma asked, bored.

"Yeah, what really happened? 'Cause, you know, rumors jazz everything up. Sayin' you two have been-"

"More than just that?"

"Yeah... Have you... Heard the rumors?"

"Just a guess. Why do you wanna know?"

"Gotta bet on for whether it's true or not."

"Put it this way." The boy nodded eagerly. "It's none of your buisness, so get lost."

"So they're true then?"

"It's not your job to find out. Go ask somebody else; I'm sure they've got _loads_ to tell you about what happened in full detail because _they _were _there_." Ranma replied sarcastically.

"Alright then." Ranma's classmate told him, turning to where Akane was sat, looking rather lonely; Sayuri and Yuka weren't there as they were part of a club that was holding a meeting first thing that morning, up until when the bell rang, and Ranma and herself had just so happened to be on time for once, and her sitting or talking to him would probably only amplify the rumors.

Ranma jumped out of his seat, grasping the boy's collar and pulling him back around to face him, and when he did, the boy met Ranma's furious eyes that just screamed that everything he was to say while holding that look, he meant with a deadly seriousness.

"You better leave Akane out of this, alright?" He literally growled at him. "Akane doesn't need some scum like you breathing down the back of her neck 'cause of some crappy little rumor that's been goin' 'round. If you ask her anything to do with this, just once, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll fly into next year, ya got that, you little punk? So you just go sit you stupid ass down in your chair before I shove you over there myself!"

The chatter died down as Ranma threatened the boy.

"And that's not a threat, that's a FACT!"

Ukyo had just entered to see the scene and, because of everyone listening so intently to what was being said, everything was loud and clear. Everyone heard what he had meant to whisper, but his anger had flared up, taking his voice with it.

Akane just sat in awe, she knew she'd asked him to 'protect' her, in a way, but she never would have thought he would've gone _this _far.

Ranma sighed as he collapsed into his chair. Yuka and Sayuri entered with Hiroshi and Daisuke, who made it just in time for the bell.

As Ukyo sat in her assigned seat, she glanced over at Ranma.

Only one question lingered on everyone's minds.

Just what _had_ happened over the weekend?

With the shocked looks on everyone's faces, the four who'd just entered (Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi, Daisuke) took note to ask their two friends what had happened while they were absent. They _would_ ask them now, but their teacher had come into the room to start their first lesson.

* * *

The bell finally rang for lunch. Ranma jumped at the chance to leave the stuffy classroom. It seemed time had stood still for most part of the morning, and Ranma gasped at the chance of freedom and fresh air.

As soon as he left his seat, Hiroshi and Daisuke had quickly followed him, only to be stopped by Akane, who requested them something very politely.

"Would you give this to Ranma? Kasumi gave me them this morning and I'd forgotten to give him him before we left." Akane explained and, being unable to resist her smile, and an excuse to catch Ranma, the two agreed, hurridly tailing Ranma out of the classroom.

Akane returned to her seat, where Yuka and Sayuri sat, waiting for her to return before eating their lunch.

"You two need anything for later?" Yuka asked, seriousness all over.

"What?" Akane gave her a questioning glance.

"Some snacks? A condom?"

Akane almost choked on her lunch. "Ex-_cuse_ me?"

"Oh. So you already have a stash in your pillow-case? Under your bed?"

"One; that is none of your buisness, two; since when were these things important?"

"Since today." Sayuri piped up.

"And I thought you to be a virgin that hated the boys roaming the halls of Furinkan high," Yuka continued dramatically. "And to think! You gave it all to your jerk of a fiance, yet now, to you, irresistable. Your other half!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "So, what did we miss this morning? It seemed liike something really juicy was happening!"

As their other female friends gathered around Akane's desk for lunch, they became consumed in a conversation involving the scene that had unravelled before the classroom that morning.

"But why was he being so protective of you over _rumors_, Akane?" One of the girls asked.

"Could it be that a certain subject yesterday was true?" Yuka teased.

"I believe that is none of you girls' buisness." Akane replied whilst the other girls, who hadn't been present yesterday, pleaded to know what might be true, what Akane didn't talk about, but, being her friends, Yuka and Sayuri stuck up for her privacy, telling them persistantly that, if Akane didn't want to speak of it, then they shouldn't, besides, no one knew if their secret was true or not to begin with.

The girls whined, not knowing gossip was one thing they hated. Especially if it was something their friends couldn't trust to tell them. They felt left out!

Meanwhile, as Hiroshi and Daisuke finally caught up with Ranma, they asked him why the classroom was so silent, and that some people were whispering, his name being mentioned.

Ranma, after taking the passed on lunch, folded his arms in an annoyed manner, turning away from them on the roof, picking at his lunch; his stomach hadn't felt quite right after his outburst this morning seeing as everyone had already been whispering about the weekend, but, no. Him and his _big_ mouth! He just _had_ to go and make matters worse, _didn't_ he?

Now there were going to be even _more_ rumors!

As they sat there, Ukyo nervously appeared. When she spotted him, she called out his name.

"Ranma-Honey! I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed, without her usual, bright smile.

She, too, was present to see him take his anger of the rumors out on that boy who was being incredibly nosey.

Ranma sighed, he didn't even know who that boy was. _And_ he was in his class!

"Ranma, what was all that about this morning? I mean, were you sticking up for Akane? He wasn't even doing anything wrong, was he? It's not like he was teasing her about the rumors, he wasn't even near her. Ranma... I just need to know why you got so hyped up this morning... What was going on? Are the rumors true? Have you and Akane been sleeping together?"

Hiroshi and Daisuke slowly got up, shuffling towards the door leading back down into the school.

Ranma turned to face them, their actions not going unnoticed.

"Was it you two who spread those rumors?" Ranma almost yelled.

"Errrrr..." They continued to back away, hardly noticably to an untrained eye. One that couldn't detect the slightest of movement. But Ranma had a trained eye. _He _noticed.

"If it was..." Ranma was heated. It better have not been them, because he wouldn't be able to hold his anger for much longer.

"We were just talking..."

"And then some of our classmates overheard us not long after you left and..."

"So you were just as guilty. Dammit!" Ranma yelled, not knowing what to do.

Sould he tell Akane? No, she has enough to put up with, with these rumors going around, people are bound to be asking her if they're true or not while he wasn't around.

Or would they dare, after this morning? They wouldn't know if she'd tell him they'd asked her. They could get beaten up pretty bad if he found out, after all.

Ranma clenched his eyes shut. "Ukyo, it doesn't matter if those rumors are true or not. I never listen to stupid rumors like that, and neither should y-"

"But didn't you kinda fess up to them before they started, yesterday?" Hiroshi butted in.

"Like I said, they're stupid rumors!" Ranma growled at him through gritted teeth.

Ranma marched past them all, lunchbox in hand, through the door and down the stairs. He was sick and tired of peoples' crap!

* * *

Akane picked up her satchel and looked over to where Ranma was stood, slinging his over his back. The day had ended, but their classmates' whispering hadn't.

Even as they walked out of school, there were people watching them, whispering, pointing...

Akane yawned. She'd been going through some katas in the dojo, so, after getting all sweaty, had decided to take a warm and relaxing bath.

So here she was. Sat in a pool of comforting water that was a nice temperature. She closed her eyes, leaning back, but she couldn't stop thinking that someone might be peeking in through the window, or might possibly burst in through the door at any moment.

Holding her breath, keeping her eyes closed, she dunk her head under the water. She felt her hair float around her as if she were a mermaid. Akane opened her eyes, an unnerving sight of clean, empty water greeting her. Baths always made her feel better, helping her to let out emotions; let her cry, interrupted, when her mother passed away, and when she felt like her voice went unheard all the time around Kuno. No matter how much he claimed to love and adore her, her opinion was never taken into account.

Emerging from the water, unable to hold her breath any longer, Akane sucked in a large lung-ful of Oxygen.

* * *

Man, I spend _way _too much time on tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 7:

Darkness had, again, fallen. Ranma silently made his way down the quiet hall, leading to Akane's bedroom. He cracked the door open to see her sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest with the lamp beside her bed lit up.

For a moment, he just stood there. The way the light illuminated her face brought out this cute vibe. He felt himself caught up, mouth ajar to speak, but no words coming out.

As he got closer, not quite aware of himself moving, he could smell the fresh scent of soap and fruity shampoo. He remembered seeing her vibrantly coloured shampoo bottle in the bathroom, only acknowledging it's exsistance to open the cap and smell the pink gunge inside after recently noting Akane's hair had a new aroma than usual.

Akane looked up at Ranma, quite taken aback by his facial expression. His hungry eyes just screamed what he wanted as he bit his bottom lip. Akane's eyes widened, unsure of what he was going to do. She knew he wasn't too forward, but with his boyish hormones running through his body, who knew what his next course of action would be. And Akane was especially nervous, knowing that Ranma was stronger than her at the best of times, effortlessly brushing her attacks of when just training in the dojo together.

Her heart raced, and skipped a beat as he sat beside her, still staring at her. He was extruciatingly close, she couldn't bear it.

"R-Ranma... I-"

"Akane!"

But something wasn't right. Amongst the hunger, there was strain. As if he was trying to hold himself back.

_I knew it was a good idea to use Ranma! Akane'll never expect a thing!_

As Ranma leant forward, it was slow, and Akane thought she saw him, ever so slightly, push himself backwards before continuing to inch forwards, closer and closer.

"Ranma, just because I'm letting you stay in here doesn't mean you can use it to your advantage! If you're going to be like this, I'll just sleep with P-Chan." Akane exclaimed, not quite sure what she had said would ward Ranma off so easily.

"What do you mean, dear Akane-chan?" Ranma's voice came out, but it wasn't his usual choice of speech. The way he spoke sounded familiar, but where had she heard it?

"Akane." Ranma barely managed under his breath with gritted teeth. His hands gripped his hair. "Get out of my head, you old lech!"

_You old lech?_

Then it hit her. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She almost let it slip.

"Argh!" Akane growled. Her hand swung round, colliding with Ranma's right cheek.

With a haunting howl, Happosai's ghostified soul was forced out of Ranma's body, floating through the wall, back to where his body lay motionless in _his_ room. "Fo~iled aga~in." They barely heard his wail of failed attempt as he disappeared from their sight.

Ranma, now back in control of his body, rubbed his cheek."Thanks, Akane." He grumbled through his annoyance of being used to be young and to get to Akane.

"It's fine. Just watch your back next time."

"But I didn't think anyone else was up."

"Just be careful." Akane whisper-yelled at him, her back turned. She jumped into bed, purposfully facing away and ignoring him.

The next morning, as everyone gathered around the breakfast table, Happosai looked at the two he had disturbed the previos night. "What are ya lookin' at, ya ol' freak?" Ranma spat at him as Kasumi handed him another bowl of rice.

Then Happosai focused on Akane."Akane, what did you mean by allowing Ranma into your room last night?"

Everyone's gaze then turned to Akane's reddening face that matched Ranma's, beside her.

"You don't mean to say that the rumors are true, Akane?" Nabiki chimed in.

Genma and Soun shared a look before bursting into tears of happiness.

"Oh, no! You know you're both too young for this!" Kasumi chided.

"Wow, I would've never expected you two to... Wow." Nabiki said, unable to find the words to get across her disbelief.

Akane quickly excused herself from the table, rushing off to school. Coming across a lamp post, she smashed her fist into it, causing it to crack slowly, crumbling around her hand. Fist dropping back down to her side, Akane ran along, inwardly cursing the pain away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 8:

_Coming across a lamp-post, she smashed her fist into it, causing it to crack slowly, crumbling around her hand. Fist dropping back down to her side, Akane ran along, inwardly cursing the pain away._

* * *

Ranma watched as Akane scampered off, out the door. Turning his head back towards Happosai, his minded ticked back to yesterday...

_Damn you, ya ol' lecher!_

Ranma's jaw set, his eyes serious and somewhat menacing.

"And how would _you_ know I was in there? Oh, wait! Now I remember!"

Happosai's face twitched nervously as he felt the truth coming.

"You somehow took over my mind and used me to get to Akane." Ranma growled.

Happosai's expression turned guilty.

"Master!" Genma cried.

"I know I've put up with you perverse ways for years, master, but on my daughter... And using Ranma to do so!" Soun shook his head, unable to say anything further.

Happosai jumped across the table, about to bound off, when Ranma grabbed one of his little legs, pulling back down to his eye level.

"Start talking."

"I'll never tell you." Happosai refused, crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Ranma smirked devilishly...

Akane slumped in her seat. Ranma hadn't turned up for school this morning, and now it was almost lunch, and _still_ no sign of Ranma.

She briefly glanced over at Ranma's empty, neglected desk. Her mind flittered back to last night. She knew it wasn't his fault... She regretted ignoring him... Treating him like it was all his doing.

She felt her stomach tie itself in knots just thinking about having to see him again later...

* * *

Ranma had turned over Happosai's room, and all he uncovered was endless piles of underwear. Currently, Ranma had created a pile of panties and brassière in one corner of the room, scrolls of ancient techniques in another, and now there was rubbish. But, of course, Ranma decided that it would be best if he took a look through that, too.

So here he was. Sweet wrappers and crisp packets. Plastic and paper... There! Ranma reached out to take the green sashay, but, just as his fingers brushed across the surface, Happosai's little, chubby fingers snatched the packet, scampering out of the room.

_At least I know that I don't have to look anymore!_ Ranma pushed himself up onto his feet, dashing after him. "Give it back, ya ol' pervert!"

"Why don't you come and get it? Oh, wait! Now I remember; you're much too weak of a match for me." He sneered, poking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet, ol' man?"

Soun and Genma, who were unquestionably against Happosai, were awaiting around the corner and captured him. They brought Kasumi's washing basket down above him, enclosing him in the cramped area.

The packed settled at the foot of the stairs. Ranma scooped it up, inspecting the label.

_'Mind-Control Essence.'_ "I knew it'd be somethin' like this." Ranma mumbled.

"Father? Have you seen my washing basket?"

* * *

collapsed on her bed. Her fingers loosened around her satchel's handle, and she let it drop onto her bedroom floor. She shut her eyes, bringing her hands up to massage her temples in a vain attempt to reduce the intensity of her headache.

Minutes passed, yet they felt like hours. The day had dragged, and she couldn't stop her brain from drifting back to Ranma yesterday. She sighed, scrunching her face up as she lifted herself up, pulling her dress over her head. She was so damn tired, and she didn't even feel hungry. She just wanted to sleep, sleep, and sleep. Hibernating seemed like an extremely brilliant idea right now. Oh, to just curl up and sleep for days on end. How she wished she could do that. But even if she could, something would disrupt her, awaking her sleeping form underneath the covers. Or Happosai would try making some freaky moves on her. Either way, she didn't quite trust the residents of Nerima enough to relax to the point of sleeping for more than what she required.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 9:

Ranma cracked the door open. He noticed the way Akane seemed to shift away from his touch last night. He let out a breath and opened it further.

Akane had her nose in a book, her little bed side lamp brightening her room from the darkness.

The warm glow caressing her features, she looked up, eyes meeting his.

A friendly smile graced his features, but it wasn't as natural as it could be. It was plastered on by the good will to comfort her.

She glanced back down at her book, slipping her bookmark back in before returning her gaze back to him. She smiled back, a full, reassuring beam.

"Oh, Ranma! You've got one up on me! You're a sneaky little devil, and I salut you, but you cannot steal my dear Akane away from me!" Happosai chirped from the doorway.

Ranma turned on his heel from the moment he first spoke. Akane flung her book at him, not caring if the bookmark was lost. All that really mattered was that Happosai didn't open his big mouth about this. It really would be an awkward family conversation to explain what had happened a few days prior.

Happosai had fled from sight as soon as the book left Akane's clutches, but Nabiki stepped forward; a white flash revealing her presence...

"Nabiki! W-what are you doing?!" Akane cried, frantically shoving past Ranma towards the door.

"Thought I'd follow the old man. It's looks like he was right, though."

"W-wha... Wh...?"

"It's not what you think!" Ranma spluttered out nervously.

"You always say that, but in my sister's room, that statement can't be anything but false." Nabiki shook her head, "dad's waiting in the dining room." With that, she turned and left.

Ranma and Akane followed her warily, unsure of what to expect when they'd get to the dining room...

* * *

Kasumi was flustered at the devistating news. She closed the cupboard, just having put the last dish away, debating inwardly weather to cry or not, after all, if Akane had been strong enough to put on a brave face infront of everyone...

Akane sat quietly, staring at her hands that rested in her lap, clasped together. Ranma was beside her, glancing at her every few moments. He could tell how this was making her feel by how tense her body was.

"So..." Souns's voice slightly quivered as he spoke, "that's how it is." He chose he words carefully, not wanting to make the situation any worse. "Well, if that's the case, I guess it's acceptable." He nodded at Ranma.

Ranma nodded back before leading Akane back up the stairs. He hung back for a moment, though, when he heard Souns speak up again to his father, Genma.

"I just wish her mother was her to comfort her. I know she has her sisters, but..." He tailed of and Genma patted his back to comfort him, knowing it was difficult.

Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes shut. Inhaling deeply, he caught up with Akane as she crept up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 10:

Akane crawled into the covers, thinking forward to how things had the possibility to be awkward tomorrow, at breakfast. Ranma closed the door, looking over at her, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

She smiled back, knowing that he had done his best back there, pitching in and helping to explain the situation for her. She slid across, making room for him which he quickly took up.

"Hey, Akane?" Ranma spoke up.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Do you think that we could make this engagement work? Ya know..." Ranma's face brightened with an unmistakable shade of red whilst he spoke as quietly as he could.

"On a more personal level?" Akane finished for him.

"Y-yeah." He said in a whisper.

She grinned back at him, even though he couldn't see she was. "I'd love to, as long as you can get rid of Shampoo and Ukyo. Oh, and Kodachi."

"I'm sure they'll find a way to accept it, sooner or later. But I can't exactly say the same for all the greedy guys who stare at you in class. I'm pretty certain they'll have a hard time letting go of the fact that they once had a chance with you."

"Who're you kidding? I'm positive they will all find suitable wives, but I don't think that I would have ever considered dating any of them."

Akane felt Ranma's light chuckle as she had her head resting upon his chest. Akane beamed, her smile evident in even her eyes. She felt safe, and at home here. In his arms...

* * *

The walk to school was quiet, and uninterrupted, surprisingly.

Akane glanced up at Ranma, walking along the fence.

"A-ka-ne!" A voice broke the silence. The two swiveled around to spot a familiar face; Ryoga Hibiki.

"Ryoga? Hello." Akane shot him her number one smile. He went weak at the knees, only for a moment, before regaining his balance and advancing towards her.

Meanwhile, Ranma hopped down off of the fence, beside Akane, a glare being aimed warily at the young lad.

Ryoga was oblivious to the look he was getting from Ranma, too focused on Akane, and Akane only. He probably didn't even realise Ranma was even there.

_So, I'm irrelevant now, huh? Well, maybe this'll make him notice me._

Ranma slipped his hand around Akane's waist, jealousy flowing through him.

Akane was brought right in, close to Ranma's chest. She blushed, noticing Ranma had pulled her to him. A small grin graced her lips, knowing Ranma must have been jealous.

"W-what?" Was all Ryoga managed to stutter out.

"Shame you haven't been here, Ryoga," Ranma's expression lightened, "you're the first one to know, but don't tell anyone else, we want to tell them ourselves."

_We?_ Ryoga inwardly questioned, staring at them, blankly.

"We're together now, Ryoga. Properly, this time. By _choice_."

The words rung through his head, echoing again and again. Ryoga stood there, motionless, as the two trotted off together, Ranma still holding her close.

* * *

_Those two seem unusually happy,_ Ukyo thought as Ranma and Akane entered the classroom, _normally they storm in, having just had an argument._

Ranma smirked as he sat down, feeling ultimately superior to all the other males in his class, having achieved the seemingly impossible; being able to claim Akane as his own.

During the morning's lessons, he hardly paid any attention to the teacher, much like usual, but this time, he was mesmerised by the way Akane concentrated on the chalkboard at the front, jotting down any notes she felt necerssary. Occasionally, her facial features would scrunch together, when she would have a mental block and become confused, but after a few moments of recalculating in her mind, or simply listening to the teacher, and a satisfied smile would play on her lips as she figured out whatever it was she was stuck on.

Ranma sighed. He just felt _so_ lucky to have her.

* * *

"Akane! I ddon't know if you realised, but Ranma was staring at you for, literally, the _entire_ morning." Sayuri and Yuka squealed. "You're so lucky, after all, he's _so_ hot!"

Akane giggled.

"And we wanted to tell you, somehow they boys have picture proof that you and Ranma are sleeping together, and Ranma is cnfirming that it's all _true_!"

"So he's telling everybody?" The girls nodded in response.

Then Gosunkugi, who usually lurked in the corner, alone, gathered enough courage to approach the girls. "A-Akane? I-is it true?"

"Huh? Oh, Gosunkugi! Umm... I-yeah. Why?"

Oh, well I guess any chances I had are gone now then." He murmured to himself.

"So it really is true?!"

"Yes. Now calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Akane! You don't know how many girls who'd kill to be you right now."

All the excited chatter faded away to Ukyo. She was certainly not impressed, infact, she was the complete opposite...

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" The cashier called after Akane as she left the shop, successfully purchasing _just_ what she was looking for. She and Ranma were on their way home from school when she convinced him to wait outside for her, telling him specifically not to watch her, mentioning something about a surprise.

Ranma turned his head, inspecting the little brown envelope in her palms. "What's that?"

She smiled her biggest, outstretching her arm. He took the envelope, opening it up to pull out two tickets.

Two tickets to Jusenkyo, China.

His eyes trailed back up to hers. "Akane..."

"They're for you. And before you protest, I'm coming with you. That way we can not only cure you, but bring back enough spring water to cure everyone."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it - 'cause I do - but we can't go; the case is during this time, and it's important. For you _and_ for me."

Akane frowned, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"It's still a no!" Ranma laughed.

"Fine, we can give them to Mousse, or something." Akane told him stubbornly.

"Okay, okay." He shook his head, loving how she was becoming more and more like her old self. "Just remember that you come first, rather than fixing this curse."

Then time seemed to pause. His world was flipped upside down when her lips briefly brushed against his cheek. He looked at her, as she began walking home again. Was he dreaming?

"Hey, Akane! Wait up!"

* * *

Ukyo had seen enough earlier. Not only had she gotten Ranma to make their engagement official, but now she was pulling moves on him, too.

She slammed the Neko Hanten doors open, marching straight for the front desk. "Shampoo! We need to talk!"

"Shampoo busy, and no want to talk to spatula girl."

"Just this once, we're joining forces."

"Shampoo not interested."

"You would be if I told you it involved Ranma."

The Amazon girl eyed Ukyo Kuonji suspiciously.

"You lie."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Then why Shampoo no hear from customers?"

"Because all the people who know are customers at my okonomiyaki shop. And you can ask anyone; Ranma was boasting to all the other students at lunchtime today."

"I only so Akane no future obstacle."

"So it's a yes?"

"Shì."

(**A/N** this is Chinese for yes.)

* * *

And I just wanted to say a thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You're all absolutely lovely. I love you all. Thank you :D


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 11:

Ranma bounced his knee impatiently, Akane taking her sweet, sweet time deciding what to wear. The yellow dress, or the green dress?

She held the yellow one up against herself again to observe her reflection again in the mirror.

She hummed lightly, raising her other arm up, considering the green one now.

"Can we go now? We're probably late." Ranma sighed, abruptly standing up.

"But I haven't chosen what to wear yet. What do you think?" Akane argued.

"The yellow one. I'm heading down, see you in a minute."

"Okay." She smiled at him, returning the green one to it's original hanging place in her wardrobe.

Ranma sat at the dining table, looking out past his father and Akane's at the koi pond. A fish lept out, causing the water around it to spash out and be disturbed, rippling as it took to the air. The water sparkled in the sunlight, like small diamonds, rising out of the collective pool of water below.

It was a silent, warm afternoon, with a gentle breeze. The Koi fish returned to his pond, just as Akane skipped down the stairs. She poked her head around into the dining room, grinning at Ranma as she came into his veiw fully. He rose to his feet, walking up to her. She stood there for a moment, waiting for him to come closer before turning and heading in the direction of the front door.

* * *

Mousse tapped his foot, his arms folded.

What had Ranma called him all the way out here for? Shampoo and Cologne were bound to realise he was missing - and they were never easy going if he was caught slacking, or, at least, that's what they suspected it to be.

Yet he never stopped working, and the odd moment he takes a breather from the hot, steamy kitchen where he was washing up whislt the resturant went on, they dragged him back in, and when the Neko Hanten closed, they tied him up, in his duck form, whilst they ate, continuing to feed him small chunks of bread. Just bread. Of course, after that he had been given the hastle of taking the trash out, cleaning the dishes (as usual), mopping the floors, and any other task they didn't want to do the next day.

The only reason he kept on working there, staying with the tourturingly long hours of unwanted jobs, not returning home, was to be near the one person he had ever loved; Shampoo.

He sighed. If only he could be rid of the humiliating curse. Then all he would have to do is find a cure to his natural clumsiness - and maybe his sight.

Just then, Ranma and Akane trotted down towards him. Wait... Akane was with Ranma?

Mousse creased his eyebrows together - he thought just Ranma was coming, but Akane, too? And to think, he thought they'd prefer to do their own things, _seperately._

Ranma stopped walking, a few feet behind Akane, yet she came closer.

Wasn't he meeting with Ranma?

Akane smiled at him.

"What is it, I have to be back soon, so can we hurry this up please, you're late, anyway!" Mousse complained.

"I told her, but she was too busy picking an outfit." Ranma shrugged.

Akane shot him a playful glare.

"Well, I kinda bought these for me and Ranma, but it turns out we can't go anymore, so I thought we could give them to you." Akane explained, handing him the thin, brown envelope.

Mousse eyed it carefully, wary that it could be anything to take him out.

He slid the tickets out, finding they were to China. With these he could go to Jusenkyo! Then Shampoo would be all his. And with two tickets, he could take her, too.

But wait, what if he'd planned this with Shampoo. That she'd know, proceeding to refuse accompanying him, then whilst he was gone, they'd elope back to the Amazon tribe-land.

Mousse looked at Akane, pure innocence residing there. How could Ranma bring her in to such a scheme? Unless she had no clue on what they were planning - or she really did buy them for her and Ranma, yet he made up this whole excuse, plotted with Shampoo and Cologne, and planned to leave poor, poor Akane here, all alone.

Mousse reached out his free hand, setting it on Akane's shoulder. He gave her a sympathetic look before walking up to Ranma.

"I'm not about to fall for any of your tricks, Ranma." Pushing the envelpoe into his chest, Mousse turned to leave, walking back to the Neko Hanten.

"Mousse! Wait!" Akane called after him. "Don't you want to take Shampoo with you?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"You mean, you were planning on sending both of us, not just me?"

"Of course, Mousse; you two are the only people we know that we can send to China together, and want a cure."

"Doesn't your father want to go?" He asked Ranma.

Ranma shook his head. "He can't go."

"Oh," Mousse looked to the ground for a moment. "Well... Thank you. It's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

He smiled, remembering that the only one who was ever kind to him, who respected and understood him... Was his mother. Shampoo didn't have a big enough heart to care, too busy going about her own business, and he was so busy trying to make her his, he forgot to make friends.

* * *

The phone rang out, resounding throughout the Tendo Dojo.

Ringing, ringing, ringing.

Kasumi shuffled out to where the phone was placed. Answering it, she was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Hello, is this a Ranma Saotome?"

"Oh, no, let me just get him for you, hold on a moment."

She set down the reciever down on the stand, stepped over to the foot of the stairs and called Ranma's name.

"The phone's for you!" She replied when he asked her what it was she wanted.

Ranma made his way down the stairs. Kasumi smiled, returning to the kitchenn as he picked up the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Your case has been booked for the court-room for next monday. So, if you want to make sure you have yourself a lawyer, and what-not." Ranma realised that, if he was going to put this guy back in his place, there was more to it than what he thought.

"Okay, thanks." Ranma muttered. Ending the conversation, he then crouched down to retrieve the Yellow Pages book, to look up the number for a reliable lawyer.

* * *

I know it's not too long, but I wanted to give you guys another update. But I hope you all enjoyed, none-the-less.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Ranma thought it best if Akane accompanied him to this meeting - it was mainly her case, after all. But she had agreed to go, when he asked her before leaving the house. She knew that, if the lawyer was going to agree, they needed to pitch their case well, pursuading them that they should go ahead, rooting on their side.

But now they were here, sat in the uncomfortable, stiff-cushioned chairs, opposide a lawyer - the most popular one in town. The _only_ one in town.

Well, what can you expect? It's not like court cases happen everyday! Think about it, most people are satisfied with just beating the crap out of the opposing person. (As we'd _all_ love to in real life.)

"So, you want me to plead your side of the story, proving him guilty for attempted rape on your fiancee?" The slender man asked. He was not as muscular as Ranma, though not many were - the only ones to match him were other martial artists, like Ryoga. Heck, even Mousse had more muscle than him.

But either way, this man knew how to use his head - he had potential and more of a chance of winning them the case using _his_ most powerful weapon - his efficiantly equipped mind! He might just be cunning enough to catch the other side out!

Ranma nodded slowly, eyeing the man warily, inwardly praying that he would take the case. He just _had_ to!

"Well, this is something I'm interested in taking on." He smiled, loud and sure. Ranma let out a sigh of relief, glad they had someone on their side who could actually help them - not like his dad.

Ranma shook the thought of his father, in Panda form, at the front of the court room, spinning his sign around, holding up pointless comments.

His tense muscles relaxing, Ranma moved forward to take his hand for a handshake. He grinned, the man warmly offering his services was obviously _just _the type of guy they need on their side - it would make Akane feel better, especially if they had some sort of help, or even an advantage. And this was their advantage.

As they exited the room, Akane felt her posture loosen, not under the curious gaze of the lawyer - yes, she felt glad he was taking on their gaze, but she felt a little awkward, him knowing everything that had happened.

But despite this, she knew it was the right thing to do - if Ranma could accept the guy, she could.

Ranma glanced at Akane, and saw her loosen up as they left, which made him realise she had been very nervous and tense in there. Reaching out his hand, he gripped hers for the first time ever. He felt how soft her skin was, how her long, thin fingers sat just right between his, as if she was made for him. She wasn't exactly like him, but then, they just even eachother out - her as the brave, yet strong, feminine role model, and him, the brave, slightly cocky male, and not the biggest role model, he must admit - no one could really look up to him whilst he pranced around in his female form, only in female underwear for a pervy, old man. Really, it was kind of degrading, even if he was a man. It still embarrassed him, to the full extent it would a woman - unless, of course, she had no shame, like Shampoo. She _really_ didn't care, going about, doing as she pleases all day, every day. And Kodachi was the same, cackling away as she pranced around in her leotard, reguardless of time, place or relevance.

Akane looked up at him, staring into the abyss of his blue eyes, getting lost in them slowly, as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

* * *

Firstly, I know it's short, but it needed to take place and I have had some plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. Some writers block.

Secondly, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reading! :) And sorry if the updates are slow - I have to deal with homework, as every other normal person attending school. But I try my best to get it done last minute because I just down right hate that stuff! :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 13:

Akane was wrapped up in her quilt, staring at the wall. Usually, there wasn't anything specific running through her mind before she drifted off to sleep, nothing keeping her awake in the darkness...

But tonight Akane's heart kept up a quick beating, thinking of the touch of Ranma's hand on hers. His fingers between hers, his palm sweaty. It was cute, how he was nervous about taking such action.

She remembered the look on his face; a deep, crimson blush covered his cheeks as he looked away.

She'd dreamt of the moment, time and time again, yet she never once believed it could be a reality. Not once did it ever cross her mind that it could be her that Ranma would, in a sense, choose.

Brining her hand up to her face, shhe pictured his hand there, a gentle squeeze to reassure her he was by her side. That he wasn't letting go anytime soon. (**A/N***)

A humming outside of her room dragged her from her thoughts. It was light, melodic and cheerful. It came past her room, and drifted away, getting less and less noticable..

Akane sat up, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She knew that voice... Didn't she?

Snatching her alarm clock off of her desk, Akane was stunned to see Ranma had delayed her rest to 6am. Then it clicked - it was Kasumi, making her way down the stairs to make breakfast. She remembered Kasumi mentioning it to her before.

Akane, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with sleep anytime soon, swung her legs out of bed, wandering out of her room to sneak after her elder sister to the kitchen.

The humming continued, the odd line being added in.

"Raindrops keep falling on my head," Kasumi sang. "But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red."

Akane peered curiously around the corner to see her sister, fully dressed in her favourite purple dress, apron and all, balanced on her tip-toes, reaching the top shelf of the cupboards.

The kitchen lights were on and Akane almost forgot the reality of things, until Kasumi saw her, staring.

"Oh, Akane! What are you doing up? I didn't wake you, did I?" She inquired.

"N-no! No. I was up already; I couldn't sleep."

"Oh... Well, would you like to give me a hand?" Kasumi offered.

"Umm... Okay, why not?" Shuffling into the room, Akane gazed upon the assortments of ingredients set out, ready to be used.

"So, where do we begin?"

* * *

Ranma's vision was hazy and, as most mornings, he wasn't quite sure where he was or what was happening. All he really knew was that he somehow found him way from his futon to the koi pond in the garden. Opening his eyes, he saw the smug look on his father's face.

"C'mon, m'boy! Have I not taught you anything?"

"The hell you goin' on about this early in the mornin'?"

"Early? M'boy, you're living the life of luxury, lazing in until seven in the morning!"

"Seven? Man, I don't have t'be up for another half hour!"

"Training come first, Ranma. Training comes first."

"Shaddup!" Ranma grumbled, hoisting himself, now in his female form, from the bottom of the koi pond. Aiming one foul kick to the back of his father's head, he smirked at his father, now also in his cursed form.

"Who's laughin' now, huh?"

Ranma stepped onto the wooden floorboards, rounding into the kitchen. He grabbed the kettle and, finding it already boiled, poured it over his red hair. He quickly became male again, pulling his shirt off as he did. He then wrung it out over the sink, muscles flexing, muttering various phrases along the lines of how his father was ignorant and idiotic.

Akane's cheeks became an adorable tint of pink, turning away to pick up the container of freshly cooked rice. She shuffled out of the room, heading towards the table where she sat down, her usual spot empty, along with the space beside, where Ranma would normally join her at meal times.

Ranma collapsed to his knees beside Akane, taking his share of breakfast gratefully, scofing it down messily.

Everyone enjoyed breakfast, starting their day with the brilliant news that Akane helped with the preparation of breakfast and lunches for her and Ranma - her first non-toxic concoction. Now Ranma sat in class, watching the time pass. He didn't bother jotting down the notes the Miss Hinako had mentioned the class should make, much rather prefering to daydream now and spend time with Akane later. No matter how stupid it might sound, it was a good excuse to spend more time with her - all he had to do was wait for the homework to roll around, say he didn't get it, mention not getting the notes and bam, he was set for a good hour or so of her helping get the notes _and _complete the homework!

Ranma sighed, scanning across the room. Most of the students present for class today were working, but a few stared out of the window or doodled on scrap pieces of paper.

"So the homework will be to complete the questions one to four on page thirty for Friday." Miss Hinako managed to say just before the bell rang for lunch.

Packing up, Ranma was surprised by a screwed up paper ball landing on his desk. Looking over in the direction it came from, Ranma caught Akane's staring at him. She quickly looked away, being dragged away with her friends.

Suspicious, Ranma gingerly picked up the paper ball, opening it out.

"Ranma, I just wanted to- Hey! I was reading that, man!" Hiroshi whined as Ranma moved it from his view.

"Don't read over my shoulder!" Ranma growled.

"Who's it from?" Daisuke asked as Ranma stood up, his chair scraping against the classroom floor.

"I dunno yet - I haven't had a chance t' read it yet." Ranma replied, leaving the room to find a spot to eat his lunch and read this note in private.

Ranma settled himself on the school's roof, unfolding scrunched up sheet.

His eyes skimmed across the page, taking in the information as he went.

At the bottom, he stopped, staring at Akane's name scrawled in the corner of the page.

"After... But... Why?" Ranma was so confused as to why Akane would even...

_Ranma,_

_ I just wanted to tell you that Yuka, Sayuri and I are going to head out for a bit later, so don't worry about waiting for me because we'll be heading straight out. Don't worry, I'll be fine! ^_^_

_P.S_

_ You couldn't tell Kasumi for me, could you?_

_ Thanks,_

_- Akane xxx_

* * *

**A/N***) = I meant this with two meanings - he didn't want to let go of her hand is the obvious statment, yet there is another meaning I had in mind. The thought that he didn't want to let go of her in a metaphorical sense of leaving their relationship behind; he wants to stay by her side.

But there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranm 1/2**_

Chapter 14:

Ranma stood abruptly, the thought of food fleeting from his mind with the thought of Akae going out without him. With the events of the weekend fresh in his mind, Ranma had no intentions of letting Akane out of his sight...

"And a new shop opened up in it's place so I thought-"

A strong, full blown, anger-filled aura distracted them. Sayuri nervously turned around, as did Yuka and Akane.

There Ranma stood, two pairs of nervous eyes of him and his fiancée's, too.

"Alright there?" Yuka smirked. It probably wasn't the right time to joke, but it was worth a try, right?

Ranma gave her a hard glare, an expression he rarely wore, but Akane soon interrupted.

"Oh, Ranma! If I knew you were going to react like this, I would've stopped by one the way to mention it to Kasumi myself!" Akane sighed.

"Does the couple need a little space to work things out?" Yuka teased. Now it was Akane's turn to give her a warning glance.

"Going out? Going _out_? Really, Akane? I thought you would at least have _some_ sense!"

"Are you calling me dumb? Senseless?"

"Maybe I am, but you'd have to agree given your choices to go out. _And_, how do you think everyone'll react if I just walk in alone? 'Where's Akane, Ranma?' 'Oh, don't worry, she's just wandering around alone. She'll be home for dinner!' I'd get it worse than you would!"

"So this is all about you now, is it?"

Sayuri sighed. "Come on, Yuka. They'll probably go at it until the bell rings for class. And I take this as she won't be coming out after school."

Ranma heard what they had said, but most of it went in one ear and out the other.

"You _bet_ she won't be coming out! After what happened last time she-"

"You're acting worse than my dad," Akane murmured under her breath. "I'll be with them, calm down, Ranma!"

* * *

"Alright," Ukyo whispered, "you jump out and distract him while I search the house."

Shampoo nodded. "You find what keeping them together while I try break them up."

"I hate to let you have all the fun, but this time it's for the benefit of my future with Ranma-honey."

Shampoo, mostly daydreaming about clinging onto Ranma's arm, anticipating the look of sheer dissapointment on Akane's face when she saw that Ranma wasn't completely faithful to her, snapped back to her senses. "Your Ranma? No, Shampoo's Airen!"

Ukyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she needed to use Shampoo for her own personal gain, so she just went along with it. For now. "I have to get to class, but remember the plan."

"Aiyaa! I know, I know!" Shampoo waved her off, annoyed by the fact that Ukyo had to go over the plan a million and one times.

* * *

The two walked through the crowds of loud chatter. They were together, yet so far away...

Akane watched her feet move, stepping one infront of the other, feeling alone and her heart had sank - her fun afternoon was cancelled. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. Her anger.

Ranma shifted his gaze over to her every few moments. Her down-cast eyes just made him feel more and more guilty. And her slumped shoulders... Urgh! This was killing him!

Every step was in slow motion. The walk to the gate seemed to take longer than it normally did. Too long...

They neared the gates...

Akane turned left, suddenly sprinting away from him.

Shampoo bounced for Ranma on cue, but he also ran. His arm slipped from her grip as he raced to catch up with Akane...

Shampoo stood there dumbfounded. How could Ranma not even acknowledge her?

"Akane! Akane - wait!"

The blur of the two rushed past Ukyo. She was jogging towards the Tendo Dojo, but they had already gotten ahead of her... There was no way of finding the true reasons behind their closeness now...

"Akane!" Ranma grasped Akane's shoulder. "Akane," he breathed.

"No! No... I can't do this anymore, Ranma! One minute you couldn't care less then I can't have the slightest freedom!"

"Akane..." He searched her eyes for a clue for what she was feeling, but she was far too good at hiding her emotions.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that... With what happened... I'm just scared that it's going to happen again."

"I'm a martial artist, too, Ranma! I can look after myself!"

"I know you are, it's just... Since then we've been getting closer and everything's been going right and I just don't want to lose you..."

"Ranma..."

* * *

Ukyo sat slumped behind the closed doors of her Okonomiyaki resturant. Akane had somehow gotten Ranma to be her man yet again. She just wished she new her secrets. Did she have a trick up her sleve?

Or was Ranma just simply attracted to her? After all, she didn't seem to be acting any different from before... Unless... Was she using the arguments against him? Putting him on a guilt trip?

Maybe it was both. The two bouncing off of eachother to amplify the feelings he has for her?

Ukyo tapped her foot; she was still open but only a few a customers drifted in and out every so often. Business was slow, but it didn't really occur to her as her head was in other places...

Shampoo sighed, weaving through the tables back to the kitchen, a fresh batch of orders in her hand to give to Cologne, her great grandmother who was cooking. Sighing as she handed over the scrappy pieces of paper with table numbers and orders scribbled down, Shampoo's shoulders slumped. She wondered how much longer she could keep pulling herself along, forcing herself all over Ranma for his attention. She knew it wasn't her she was after, but she couldn't just accept that, could she? What would her great grandmother say? What would her whole, entire tribe say?

Cologne noticed her down-beat attitude. "What's the matter, child?"

She sighed again. "Nothing, Great Grandmother."

Cologne knew something was up; Shampoo was always happy, enjoying life to the fullest, daydreaming about Son-In-Law. With her suspicions growing, Cologne was determined to find out what was going on, no matter how involved she'd have to get...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 15:

Cologne hopped along on her stick. Evening was settling in and the Cat Cafe was closed. She left Shampoo wiping down the tables and Mousse washing, drying and putting away the dishes. She stopped, now at the end of the Tendo Dojo's pathway.

The tap of her stick keeping a constant rhythm. _Tap, tap, tap._ Cologne, sneaky in her old age, crept closer to the house. Somehow, call it women's intuition, Cologne knew that it was boy troubles getting Shampoo down. Now, while she could tell Shampoo not to worry, tell her that the right one will come along and she shouldn't waste her time or get her hopes up over the fact that the one right now as he might not be the one, she came here, instead. She wanted Ranma as her son-in-law. He was strong, independant and rather handsome. He would make a fine contribution to the Amazon tribe, but if he was ignoring Shampoo and focusing on Akane, she might have to take him by force. She stared up at a window that she had, over time, learnt was the window in Akane's bedroom. Glaring, she then gazed to Ranma's.

Cologne smirked. She had amazingly picked the locks in no time, quietly closing it behind her. Now, standing in the open doorway of the spare room that Ranma and his father, Genma shared, Cologne frowned. He was missing and, on her way here, she had noticed the bathroom was unoccupied. That now led to suspicion. Where was he?

Cologne made her way back down along the hall. Every light was off, every door closed and no one was making a sound. Well, excluding Genma's snoring. Cologne, short of being eye-level with the duck on Akane's door, was contemplating whether she should open the door or not.

Her wrinkled hand then moved from the top of her stick, down to the cold, silver door handle. Carefully, she clutched and turned it. Peeking through the crack, Cologne was surprised by what she saw.

Akane was fast asleep, a gentle expression upon her face. Beside her, Ranma was knelt, his thumb caressing her cheek. Her eyes widened a little. Who knew he would have made such a move?

But were they together? Did she know he was there?

Maybe it was her prodding that put them in tis position.

Her throat drying, Cologne backed away, quickly scampering away before anyone knew she was there, but as she fled, Cologne regretted ever organising a test for them.

She remembered how Ranma chased after that man, not even noticing she was there.

_Curse her_, thought Cologne, _what has she done to get son-in-law to want to look after her so much? I need him, for Shampoo and for the tribe._

* * *

***Gasp* Cologne!**

**Are we happy or sad that she interfered?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 16:

Weight. Extra weight on Akane's mattress. Not a lot, but it was certainly there.

Akane forced herself to open her eyes, though she didn't need to open them to know it was Ranma beside her, and as soon as she opened them, her suspicions were confirmed - by the smell of his cologne, the pattern of his breathing which she had somehow came to memorize from when he slept in her room.

Akane watched him sleep for a few moments before glancing at the time; too early to get up, but too late to go back to bed, as she'd probably sleep in late, not that she'd really mind. It was Friday, and, although the weekend started tomorrow, she would love nothing more than to hibernate for about a week - or at least the minimum of four days. The court hearing was on Monday, excusing her from school until it was over, and she hoped it would be that same day, but as it drew nearer, her enthusiasm to give that guy his time had slowly drifted away from her, and all because of the thought of everyone knowing. Everyone at school, all her neighbours, everyone in court. Everyone. And, though she would never admit it out loud, she was terrified of not being able to walk down the street without at least one person knowing her story.

_That's it,_ Akane nodded. _I'm not going to let this get me down. I'm a martial artist, not some push-over, pretty girl._

* * *

The day had been a good one, and everyone had calmed down. Finally. It was getting boring, everyone poking their noses into their business.

As the bell rang, Ukyo had requested Ranma stay behind for a few minutes, and Akane had already left with her friends, so he agreed, but only to stay for a moment...

Ukyo tripped over, a surprised squeal escaping her lips. Ranma, as a reflex from Akane's clumsiness, caught her. The trouble was, she tripped over backwards, and was currently looking into his big, blue orbs.

However, to make matters worse, Akane had reentered the classroom to retrieve her forgotten satchel. She stood motionless in the doorway, her smile vanished. Ranma could have sworn he had heard her mumble his name, and only now did he realise how this position could be misinterpreted.

Akane slowly closed the door, and he could hear her quick footsteps scampering down the hallway, the sound getting fainter.

Ukyo hadn't really cared too much over Akane's presence, although she _was_ glad she was there to witness this - Ranma would be her's for the taking now!

Ranma prompted her back onto her own feet, grabbed his and Akane's bags and left without a word. Ukyo didn't quite know what to do... Did Ranma really just choose Akane over her?

"Akane!"

Everytime Ranma felt he was catching up to her, he would find himself getting left behind, her figure getting lost in the crowd, or futher into the distance.

* * *

_Damnit!_ Ranma inwardly cursed her for forgetting her bag; it was the cause of the current incident, and was slowing him down. Ranma began to slow down, keeping at a paced jog, knowing she was headed home after following her thus far.

Ranma kept a pattern of steps, breathing evenly, mentally kicking himself; he was such an idiot for letting this happen.

_I bet she hates me now!_ How could he have been so stupid? Ranma let out an audiable groan. _She's probably really upset, too._

* * *

Shampoo saw the two running past, and had a rather confident feeling she knew what was happening. She grinned. If all went to plan, Ranma could be her's for the taking in no time at all. Then, they would return to China and the Amazon Tribe of women, just like everyone wanted. Just like her great gandmother would want. It would make her happy...

Shampoo continued to stare out of the window, even after they has passed.

Was that really what _she_ wanted?

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally back! Sorry this hasn't been updated as soon as I would have liked, but I had writers vlock, and thanks to my friend, she's gotten me back on track! Shout-out to emily1dbowlesx -Love You!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 17:

Akane had slammed her door shut immediately after her entrance, sliding her back against the door as she just didn't know quite what to think. It was a possibility it was a misunderstanding because, really, would Ranma do that to her in the midst of all this?

Unfortunately, her mind and imagination didn't exactly want to be on her side today, the thought of Ranma rebelling against all their promises haunting her. The image of him and someone else, escaping them, it all being too much for him to handle, being tied down to one person for the rest of your life from such a young age.

Then, future scenarios began to present themselves. Secrets untold, randevous, opportunities missed, freedom of minds changing unavailable, her happily ever after so far out of reach.

Akane locked her fingers into her hair. Tears streaked down her cheeks, body trembling with the breaking of her fragile heart. Now, as his touch wasn't hers... She yearned for him, the one thing she could no longer have.

A bash against her door from the other side silenced her. Slowly, curiously, she balanced herself onto her knees, opening the door, just a crack.

Laying there was her bag, and Ranma was leaning against the wall, waiting.

Akane frantically wiped her tears away and looked up into his face. He opened his eyes, looking straight into hers.

Wordlessly, he took a step closer. His eyes looked thoughtful, though he kept quiet.

_Huh!_ Akane threw her eyes up to heaven. _Probably can't think of an excuse!_

Ranma turned and walked away. As she continued to listen as he left, she heard the front door close.

_Returning to __**her**__. That's my guess._

Ranma looked up at Akane's window, hoping she would forgive him. Although she couldn't have forgiven him yet, he needed to prove himself to her, he wanted to deserve her, to make her smile.

Each step was screaming the wrong move; he should just turn around...

But his head reasoned with his heart. Her smile was sacred, and her tears broke his heart in two. He wanted to make things right. He had to.

* * *

kicked a chair, its light weight making it easy for it to move several centimetres away from her with little effort.

With a frustrated sigh, Ukyo snatched her bag from beside her desk and marched out of the classroom. She thought Akane would be easy to overtake in boy-world. Looks like she was wrong, seeing as even Ranma had grown a liking for the blue-haired girl.

Ukyo shook her head. _Not for long, Akane. Not for long._ She smirked. _Ranma __**will**__ be mine!_

* * *

**I know it's short, and I would've liked to write more, but I wanted to give you something to satisfy you so it wouldn't be forever before my next update! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 18:

Akane turned over onto her back. Once Ranma walked off, he didn't return. Not even for dinner. The sour feeling had gone, but her stomach still churned, assuming he had gone to Ukyo's to finish what they had started. She always surpassed Akane in company, she never got mad at Ranma for a misunderstanding, and cooking. Akane squeezed her eyes shut, holding in the tears of disappointment she had already shed, attempting to overtake her for a third time that day.

Meanwhile, Ranma sat outside her door with a bowl of leftovers from the kitchen that Kasumi had left him in the fridge. He mildly picked at it, still feeling guilty for what happened. Akane saw it with her own eyes, so there was no denying it... But it wasn't what i had looked like. Ukyo started it!

She would never believe him. She trusted him, he knew, and now she could only be feeling let down.

Ranma frowned. What was Ukyo expecting, anyway? Did she think he was unfaithful or a liar?

Ranma sighed and placed the bowl down on the floor beside him.

From inside the room, he heard the bed creak and squeak, followed by a sigh, and wondered if Akane was still awake...

It was no use, she was never going to get any sleep. Lifting herself from the mattress, she sat at her desk in the dark silence, staring through the window, the moonlight giving her a way to admire the garden below. The pond water shimmered, like her eyes, but the tranquil moment did not last long, a squeal escaping her as Ranma's face appeared.

Ranma almost lost his balance, his surprise of her being awake at the same time overwhelming his senses.

Ranma cursed himself inwardly. _Man, she's gonna be in my ear over this for ages! What am I even doing up here, anyway?_

Ranma cringed as she opened the window, his eyes clenched shut as he braced himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akane whispered, glaring at him. "How dare you show your face at this time? Where were you?"

Ranma stuttered, trying to find the words to get her to understand him.

"I was worried about you." She added in a quiet voice.

Ranma, thinking he heard wrong, looked up into her face. His eyes met hers for a second before her cheeks darkened and she down too her desk.

"I, er... I didn't think you'd want to see me around, so I stayed out for a few hours."

"Where did you go?" She asked, facing him again.

"Honestly, nowhere. I walked around for a bit, but that's all."

Akane watched his mouth move, and peered at his eyes. They were guilty, but innocent. Akane breathed out. How could someone make her, the tomboy of Nerima, weak at the knees? She'd built up a wall against boys, yet, somehow, he'd managed to break it down. But she didn't resist. She let it crumble.

* * *

**I know I have not updated this story in a while, and I know this isn't too long a chapter, but I'm going to work on the next chapter straight away, with every other story to try to give them all a decent update. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories and I ask you only to have patience because I am very busy with school work and have some writers block, but I will try my hardest, so thank you again.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 19:

Akane had let Ranma stay in her room for the night, but he had to sleep on the floor. Ranma stretched out his back on his way down the stairs. It really wasn't the best sleeping conditions anyone could be in, after all, even if it meant sleeping beside Akane, or as close as she'd allow him, anyway.

"Oh, Ranma! Good morning!" Kasumi smiled, standing at the foot of the stairs. "I see you ate the leftovers in the fridge."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for that, it was great."

"I'm glad."

Ranma stared at her for a moment. She was stood so close to the stairs he could pass. "Erm, Kasumi? Is there something else you want to say?"

She nodded. "There was a phone call for you this morning."

Ranma nodded his head slowly. "_And_... ?"

"They said you didn't have to worry about getting a lawyer."

"What? Lawyer?"

"Yes. They said that the man you caught will be automatically charged. He admitted you see."

"He admitted to being guilty? Just... Just like that?"

Kasumi shrugged.

"So the case is off because he's accepting the concequences?"

Kasumi thought for a moment. "I guess so. They didn't really say too much. Just that they are going to sort out his time. Oh!" Kasumi smiled, happy to have remembered something else.

"What?" Ranma became rather interested.

"They're also looking for his partner."

"Partner? You mean someone else was in the car?"

"Not quite." Kasumi shook her head. "Someone, supposedly a small, aged lady, paid him to attack Akane."

Ranma was disbelieving. Someone paid him. Paid him to attack Akane.

Why? What in the world would drive someone-?

As soon as Kasumi stepped back, Ranma stormed past her.

"Ranma?" Akane had approached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Ranma stomp off in a fit of rage.

Ranma had a pretty sure idea of who this 's_mall, aged lady'_ was, and he was going to head straight there to get the confirmation he wanted.

Ranma had crashed through the doors to Cat Cafe and mindlessly charged through to the kitchens. It was one thing for the guy to own up, but when suspicious old ladies are rumoured to be involved. Especially small ones. Ranma glared at the back of her. She was the only one he knew thst fit the description a little too well. She turned around and smiled when his eyes confirmed her thoughts.

"What?" Ranma spat.

She grinned wider. "So you heard."

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "So it's true."

"What true?" Shampoo entered the conversation. Ranma and Cologne took no notice of her entrance, though.

"That was against the law!"

"I _am_ the law!" Cologne retalliated. In moments, the room was filled with small, suspicious looking people, all around the same height as Cologne.

Ranma straightened.

"Great Grandmother?" Shampoo gasped. "What you doing?"

"Ranma is womanizing and fickle. If I don't teach him a lesson, not only will he not come back to Chine to marry you, but he will end up like that old freeloader."

Ranma's face went red with anger. "I will _not_ end up like that ol' letcher!"

"You play with girls' hearts and gloat whenever anyone is unable to beat you in combat. Face it. You're already halfway there."

Shampoo couldn't take anymore. "Ranma no bad! Ranma good! Wo ai Ranma!"

Cologne shook her head and pitied the love-striken girl, mentally empathising with her comparison to her own youth.

"Why you get council involved?" Shampoo dropped her waitress tray onto the counter. "I give up!"

"You can't give up on him." A small man piped up. "You know the law; if a man beats you in combat, he has to marry you."

Shampoo dropped to her knees. "Female Ranma beat me. Male Ranma interfere with fight against kitchen-wrecker. It no real defeat."

"So that's the case. You have to kill _and_ marry him."

"No," Cologne interrupted desperately. "He will be good for our tribe. We need him to come along!"

"In certain cases we may excuse the law," a woman started talking, annoyed at Cologne. "Especially if he _already_ as a fiancee."

"How do you know about that?" Cologne panicked.

"Before coming to see you, we did our research to try to clear the rumour. Turns out it's true, though."

Cologne felt herself sweating. They had her. She had to be careful, or else she may get herself a permanent bann from the council. "BUT!" She cried. "What if it was to end."

"Don't get involved, Cologne."

"It's Puppy Love!" Cologne scoffed.

* * *

"Where'd you go, Ranma?" Akane asked as he sat down, joining them just in time for lunch.

"To see Cologne. Turns out she planned the whole thing. I'd still be careful, though. She's still got high hopes for me marrying Shampoo."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Even if you did choose her, you're still so young. You could change your mind."

Ranma stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I wouldn't change my mind on you."

* * *

**Sorry that I've been absent for about a week or so! Easter holidays! I had a break from the internet to get some hardcore writing done so I hope you enjoy! I got two chapters uploaded today for this _and_ The Comeback! :) YAY!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 20:

Ranma and Akane sat awake on her floor, leaning against the bed, waiting for the night hours to pass. Ranma had a suspicion of Cologne ever since she began blurting out things she herself was mosy likely regretting.

_"What if it was to end?"_

_"It's Puppy Love!"_

Ranma's eyes dropped to Akane. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and looked ever so peaceful now, away from this world's horrors.

Then Ranma could only think. What if he had never been tangled into her life? Would she be safer, and better off without him, or was their meeting beneficial to her?

* * *

Alkenes. Alkanes.

Alkanes.

Akane.

With Cologne threatening her safety, Ranma wondered if he would be able to protect her forever. Was he strong enough? He knew he was determined, and that he had the motivation, but what if, in a real, and very serious situation, he couldn't rise to the challenge? What if he wasn't emotionally strong enough to be the rock that will hold her high forever and always?

What if it wasn't meant to be him to stand by her side?

"RANMA!"

Ranma jolted and sat up straight, only to receive the board rubber thrown into his face. His chair almost tipped backwards, but he managed to grip the edge of his desk before he collided with the one behind him.

"Ranma, would you care to share with the rest of the class which of the two methane is? Alkane or alkene?"

"A... Akane." He said. He was right. Well, what he meant to say was right. _Al_kane.

The teacher laughed. "So that's what you were dreaming of." His lips formed a neat line across his face. "Girls won't get your grades for you. Pay attention."

The whole class erupted in laughter. Ranma blushed. He glanced over at Akane who was trying to hide her face. She was as bright red as him. He inwardly cursed his big mouth.

Maybe he was a curse. Her curse. Forget his female curse, he was born a curse. A cursed curse, cursed to be cursed forever. He swept a hand through his hair, and jumped out of his skin with the sound of the lunch bell ringing. Everyone dashed out of the classroom.

Ranma looked over at Akane again, and noticed, upon looking up, they were the only ones left sitting down, everyone else bustling and pushing their way out. Apparently, the two needed some alone time to sort out what just happened.

Akane was stood the first to stand. She smiled. "It's okay. After all, you didn't get any sleep last night thanks to me."

The boy at the back, last to leave the room, overheard what she said and repeated it in his loudest voice, just to make sure there was nobody who didn't hear. Gosenkugi fainted. Ranma held his head in his hands. Akane turned three shades darker.

"That's not it at all!" They two shouted over everybody in unison.

* * *

**Sorry this is short. Busy, busy, busy with school. :(**

**This chapter is specially dedicated to sofii brindis! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2_**

Chapter 21:

The letter came through as quite a shock. For some. Not Ranma. Or Akane.

They suspected it only to be a matter of time before something of the sort was conjured up.

It was in the form of a letter which arrived from Shampoo. It was a letter of challenge.

_Shampoo saw it. Something Ranma tried to hide moments after he dropped it. He blushed before making a lame excuse to run. He ran. She didn't chase him. Not immediately._

_She went gallivanting after him. Why was he hiding it from her?_

_"Ranma!" She called. "You can say. No be shy!"_

_He shook his head. "It's not for you."_

* * *

Shampoo sat alone with her knees drew up to her chin. Why did she even let herself dream. She knew. Of course she knew. There was no other possibility. Why should he want her when he has Akane?

Without her knowing, a tear spilled past her eyelids. She let him past her barriers. She should have been wary, careful not to let him break her heart. Mousse would have been a safer decision.

Ranma was a dog with no leash. She couldn't stop the attack on her heart. No one could.

She should never have clung so tight to a love that wasn't hers.

It was never intended for her. Turning out the lights she nodded to herself.

This one chance would decide. Does Ranma want a winner...

Or a loser.

This was the last chance to prove herself to him.

* * *

Akane and Ranma sat together, dinner just having ended. Akane suspected Shampoo may have done something of the sort, wanting to break the bond that was solidifying between her and Ranma, however, she didn't know just what it was that sparked it all off.

Ranma knew. He knew what she wanted. Where this all came from.

He was all _too_ knowing.

* * *

**Short update. I know it's been a while but I have decided what I want to add to this next (now).**

**P.S.**

**Can you guess what Ranma is keeping a secret?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 22:

_I am the impending doom you fear._

Akane glanced out the window of the classroom. Shampoo must have lost the plot because she saw no reason to fight. So Ranma was spending more and more time with her. And?

She sighed, as the bell rung and she collected her bag from her desk.

Everyone shifted towards the door. Then the wall crumbled under the anger-fueled force.

It was went in slow motion.

Step One: Turn Around.

Step Two: Mouth Agape.

Step Three: Drop Your Bag.

Step Four: Listen Carefully To What She Says.

"Ranma fiancee." Shampoo spoke up from the dust cloud produced. "Step forward."

Akane looked around at her classmates. They shuffled back, plastering themselves against the wall as other classes filled the hallway, staring on in.

Shampoo emerged through the hole in the wall. She seemed a changed woman. She was no longer the strong, cute female that clung to Ranma. She had reverted back to the Shampoo that they were first introduced to. She was here with determination. She was here with a final proposal - the winner takes it all; the man, the pride and what he had pocketed.

What Ranma had hidden. That was alslo what she was going to reveal to everyone.

Ranma watched carefully as Shampoo moved. As the breathed.

Shampoo pointed a finger at Akane's face. "Accept?"

Akane's stubborness kicked in. "Accept."

Ranma couldn't just hold himself back, knowing that Shampoo may reveal the unrevealed.

Rapidly, he took long strides towards Akane's sides where he stood in front of her.

"Shampoo, there's no reason for this-"

"Ranma, if she want's a fight, she's gonna get one."

"Akane, for once in your life, listen to me. You, too, Shampoo." He mentioned, averting his eyes to her. " Neither of you need to fight. So let's forget about this." Ranma said this all, glaring at Shampoo. He then mouthed. _None of this concerns you - leave._

Ranma guided Akane to the door, waved Shampoo off behind everyone's backs, and left.

Shampoo stood there, dumbfounded. She didn't know how to react to what had just happened. The only thing she knew now, was that it was all over.

Akane had been chosen.

"Shampoo hope ring no fit!"

Ranma inwardly cursed her. Akane turned to face Ranma, who had stopped in his tracks.

That was when it clicked. Ranma had something to do with the creation of the letter.

"Ranma..."

He ushered her along as fast as he could. When they got outside, he jumped onto the wall and placed his hands into his pockets.

Today really wasn't his day, because when he did, he knocked a _certain _item onto the floor.

He leapt onto the path and, as he grasped it, he saw Akane stood above him, a confused expression on her face.

"What's that?"

Gingerly, he placed the small box in her hands. Carefully, she opened it...

* * *

**What's in the box? P.S. This is the final chapter.**


End file.
